


Come Back

by rhaenyx



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Sons of Anarchy RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Request: Can I please have a Jax Teller x Reader imagine based on the lines “I’m not going to be the girl that you have tragedy sex with” and “He’s the safe choice and he makes you happy but in the end it’s you and I who have our souls intertwined and that’s not something you can just walk away from”





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but this kind of sucks. It’s the first time I write about Sons of Anarchy so be kind please. I would like to get some feedback on how to improve the Jax Teller imagines. Thank you and hope you enjoy!

You sat on the bed, unsure about what to do now. Jax had woken up before you and had gone straight away to the clubhouse. You didn’t know what you were supposed to do now. This wasn’t the first time you woke when he had already left, there had been a few nights already. The boys probably being taken care of by Wendy, or Unser, or Gemma or who knew. You guessed you had become his part-time lover part-time psychologist into all this Tara mess. You got that she was the love of his life, in a somewhat twisted way, and you had told him that you knew that. However, while he looked for revenge for Tara’s death, he had promised you that you weren’t just an easy fuck and that he actually had some interest in you. You believed that, or you wanted to, but lately it was hard to even keep up a lighthearted conversation going. And this was definitely taking a toll on you, so you made a decision. You stood up, got dressed, and couldn’t refrain from laughing at the sight of his closet. In some cheap romcom, you would have piled up all your clothing in one bag and leave, but there wasn’t even a single piece of clothing in there. You had thought it would have been too insensitive of yours to occupy his dead wife’s space. 

You went to the kitchen to grab your bag where you had left it last night, but the sigh in front of you stopped you. Abel was in the kitchen floor, playing with a couple of toys. You went to Thomas’s room, and were glad to see it empty. Somebody (Wendy, Gemma, or Jax himself, though that was less likely) must have taken with them. You checked your phone. Monday. Abel had to go to school. You bent down next to him and grabbed a car to start quietly playing with him.

“Did daddy tell you something this morning?”

He nodded, but still didn’t answer. It was hard to get words out of him. You had suggested taking him to a child psychologist, but Gemma had profusely dismissed the idea. 

“I’m going to take you to school, okay?”

He nodded again, but still kept quiet. You took a deep breath and tried to cheer yourself up. You had done this before, so it was neither difficult nor new to you: get him dressed, feed him, and take him to school. You drove him and dropped him off. Neither of you talked during the entire ride. There must have been a time when he was a chirpy and talkative kid, but you hadn’t known him back them. Shooing those thought away, you parked in front of his school. Before marching inside, Abel turned to you: “Will you pick me up after school, Y/N?”

You sighed. What should you tell this kid who had gone through so much already? The last thing he should be doing is dealing with his dad’s problems. “We’ll see, okay?”

He nodded and joined his teacher waiting by the entrance. You got into the car and started driving towards your home. However, a thought lingered over your head: Jax knew where you lived, and you weren’t ready to face him just yet, so you turned around and started diving up north.

When you drove into her street, your best friend was already waiting outside her home, with a furrowed brow and her arms crossed, but she cheered up when she saw your car, waving at your from her spot. You parked, and before you could put two feet on the ground you already heard her voice. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Let me rest a little and I’ll tell you everything.”

***

You drove back from your date. It hadn’t taken long for you to delete the guy’s number from your phone. It just didn’t work. You had decided to go on a date under your friend’s insistence, but you couldn’t do it. You had given it a thought, but you would have to forget Jax first if you wanted to try something with another man. However, it seemed like this would be a difficult task, seeing as he was leaning against his motorbike on your friend’s front yard. 

“Damn it.”

You got out of the car and walked straight to the door. You could feel his eyes trailing behind you. You got the keys from your bag and went to open the door, although it was barely impossible with your trembling hands. You were on the verge of tears. A warm steady hand wrapped around your own. You could feel his strong body behind you. You knew he would be angry, but a soft smile grace his face. He seemed to find your about-to-crumble-self amusing. 

“There you go. Can I come in?”

You simply nodded and leaded him inside. You went straight to the living room in the dark, and turned on the small lamp. You would stay downstairs, because you didn’t want to wake up your friend, and deep inside you knew that you were too weak to be in your bedroom with him and not want to surrender to him. 

“Why are you here, Jax?” 

You turned around to face him, although it was difficult to do so. You knew you were right about leaving as you did, but it still made you feel ashamed that you left without any explanation. 

He sat down in the cream-coloured cheap sofa. He looked pretty comfortable compared to you. “I just came to bring you back to Charming.” 

Your breath got caught in your throat, and you released it with a deep sigh. You sat next to him, but kept your eyes fixed on your feet. You could feel him staring, but he let you talk.

“It’s not going to work Jax.”

“And you think that it’s going to work with the guy you went out with today?”

You rolled your eyes. “No, that’s why I already deleted his phone number.”

You stayed in silence for a while, staring straight at the wall in front of you.

“Y/N.”

You refused to look at him. He grabbed you chin and turned you to look at him. Staring straight into his blue eyes made you feel lightheaded. “You know you love me and I love you, you’re not gonna stay away from me for a long time.” You gasped, and he chuckled at you surprised face. He had never said I love you and it was worse that you didn’t even know whether you should believe him or not. Nevertheless, your shaky knees would have made you fall down if you weren’t sitting down.

“Jax… I don’t want to get hurt.” You knew it was a low blow with what had happened to Tara, but it was the truth. “I don’t mean it in a physical way.” You added, watching his face.   
“I know.” He rested his head against the sofa and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired. You could see the bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in days. “I can only promise you that I want to be by your side, darling. I really meant it.”

You didn’t even know how to go on. You knew it would likely not work, but you could find no reason to keep saying no. So you leaned to kiss his soft lips, which had always made you feel at home, hoping everything would go better from now on.


End file.
